Stitched
A pleasantly awaited trip back home for the holidays becomes a nightmare for Catherine as a tragic accident leaves her unconscious. After coming to her senses, she realizes that something is dreadfully wrong and that she must escape the doll factory she awoke in. Before it's too late... Stitched is an adventure horror game made in RPG Maker VX Ace engine by Fluffex Studios. The game is released in October 30th, 2017 on Steam. A large update with additional ending and polished story line/gameplay was released on June 21st, 2018. The game is priced at $6.99 and can be found on steam hereand itch.io here Synopsis Stitched strings together the thrilling story of Catherine Stockholmes, an otherwise ordinary girl. The story begins with Catherine waking up in an eerie doll factory. With a great desire to escape, Catherine is forced to venture through the factory. But little does she know that terrible fates always befall the curious ones. Will Catherine muster enough courage to needle her way out of the factory? Or will she fall into sheer despair and perish? Characters Catherine Stockholmes ''' Catherine Stockholmes is an 18-year-old girl with a sweet and honest personality. After a train accident she wakes up in her father's doll factory with stitches all over her body and not being able to remember what happened after the accident. She must find the way out and recover her lost memories. Catherine was diagnosed with a serious heart condition at a young age which is the same condition that brought her mother to an early death. Her symptom will worsen whenever she is frightened. This can potentially lead to her passing out or worse, death unless she takes some special pills which can heal her for a short time. It's revealed her father had been experimenting on people and making them into dolls in a desperate way to cure Catherine's heart condition. '''Agnes Watson A mysterious doll that displays a calm and stoic expression. She seems to know more about the incident that occurred in the doll factory than she lets on. While very loyal and protective towards Catherine, she refuses to tell about what happened to her father or the doll factory. It's revealed she used to be a maid in the Stockholmes household and she alongside the other maids were experimented on by the "living doll" project, in which Catherine's father made people into dolls, all for the sake of curing Catherine's illness. She was the only survivor of the maids. Also, her devotion towards Catherine stems from the fact Catherine's mother was the one who welcomed Agnes into the Stockholmes household after she was kicked away from home. Fi A strange but simple boy who is constantly searching for his missing parents. He appears in random places of the factory, giving pills to Catherine in exchange for spool threads, which he claims he needs them for his family. Agnes warns Catherine that he's unstable and shouldn't be trusted. At the end of the game it's revealed his parents are dead. Fi is in denial about this and firmly believes if he stitches his parent's corpses back together, they can be a family again. It's implied his parents were one of the families who were tricked by Dr. Stockholmes with promises of a new place to live, only to be used as livestock for his doll experiments. Endings Bad Ending If Catherine enters Fi's room after she gives him all the spool threads he wanted, she realizes he's using the threads to sew his parent's corpses (and using the bodies of other people as spare parts). After the shock, Catherine leaves immediately. If she chooses to peek one more time, Fi spots her and kills her so she "would meet his parents". True Ending If Catherine leaves Agnes to her fate and escapes the doll factory alone, she encounters Agnes with a gun. Agnes says that she's disappointed in Catherine, as she's not the kind girl she used to know and is not so different from her father. She shoots Catherine and escapes the doll factory alone. Catherine wakes up in her now abandoned house. While wandering around, she encounters the strange figure that has been chasing her from the beginning of the game. It's revealed the figure is herself, who proceeds to reveal that Catherine herself killed the people in the factory. Catherine realizes that her father turned her into a living doll in order to save her from her injuries at the train accident but she (not knowing her father's intentions) became insane from the torture and killed her father and the factory workers. Overcome with grief and guilt, she falls into denial over what she's done. The epilogue reveals she's now a crazy madwoman killing any person who enters the doll factory. Alternate Ending If Catherine helps Agnes after she almost fell into the hole, they escape the doll factory together. On the way out, they are approached by the killer teddy bear. Agnes lets herself be mauled by the doll in order to let Catherine escape. Secret Ending If Catherine retrieves the name tags in the prison and third floor and Agnes retrieves the name tag on the fourth floor and the emergency switch, when Catherine and Agnes are cornered by the giant bear, Agnes manages to deactivate the bear by using the emergency switch. Catherine wakes up and happily reunites with Agnes. The two return to the mansion together. Category:Horror Category:Released in 2017 Category:Western Games Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace)